The present invention relates to the field of video game simulation and, more particularly, to integrating panoramic video from a historic event with a video game.
Many popular sporting events often have a video game tie-in which can allow gamers and/or sports enthusiasts to experience a video game simulation of a popular sporting event. Often times, these video game simulations can take the form of football simulation games (e.g., Madden NFL series) and racing simulation games (e.g., NASCAR Racing 2003 Season). That is, these games attempt to recreate a realistic environment which can permit players to interact with computer controlled versions of their favorite team. Racing simulation games are quickly becoming favorites among sporting audiences and gamers alike. These games often offer a racing competition with various types of land, air, or sea vehicles. The games can typically offer players interaction with computer simulations of real-world racing leagues and real-world racing drivers. In general, they can be distributed along a spectrum anywhere between realistic simulations to arcade racing games.
Many realistic simulations simulate real-world vehicle constraints such as fuel usage, damage, tire wear and grip, and suspension settings. The principal objective of these simulations is to create a sense of realism which draw players into the game. However, these games often lack the realism of specific sporting events and occurrences of these sporting events. Consequently, these games often quickly become dated and offer static gameplay. For example, often times sports enthusiasts want the chance to make a decision for a racing driver during a critical point of a sporting event to see the outcome of their actions, instead of the outcome of the driver's decision. That is, players cannot experience and/or replay their favorite sporting event moments within a simulation game.